What Happens on those Rainy Days
by DeludedYoungFreak
Summary: What really happened when Light and L were frolicking on the roof just moments before L's death? Well this is one version of what happened! Has a few swears in it, some laughs, well I thought they were funny... :D


Light could hear the rain pounding on the roof of the Kira Investigation Head Quarters. He looked around for the investigation's leader, L. He was referred to as Ryuzaki by the rest of the team. Light couldn't see him anywhere.

"Matsuda, have you seen Ryuzaki anywhere?" Light asked his fellow team member.

Matsuda turned from his work to face Light. "I think he was on the roof."

Light nodded and went to find Ryuzaki.

He walked to the elavators and got into the first one that arrived. He pressed the button for the roof, and the elevator began to move.

Light thought about where he was heading. To see the man that had apposed him from the very beginning. All Light had wanted was to create a better world, and L was the only thing that stood in his way.

The elavator stopped and opened. Light walked out into the small area that was undercover. Through the big glass doorshe could see L, Ryuzaki, the world's greatest detective, standing out in the rain getting soaked. He looked so innocent, dripping and wet out there.

Light pushed open the door. He was still sheltered from the rain. He tried to call out to Ryuzaki.

"What are you doing out there?" Light called out. His voice was lost in the rain. Ryuzaki must of noticed him because he turned towards Light.

Ryuzaki raised his hand to his ear gesturing that he couldn't hear what Light had said.

"What are you doing out there?" he repeated, louder this time. Again, Ryuzaki raised his hand to his ear, a sly smile on his lips. Light sighed and walked out into the rain to stand next to the detective.

"What are you doing out here Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Oh I'm not doing anything imparticular," Ryuzaki answered bluntly, "Its just... The bells have been ringing unusually loud today."

Light looked at him, puzzled. "What bells? I can't hear anything."

Ryuzaki didn't turn to face Light. Instead he continued to stare out into the distance. "Really? They've been ringing non-stop all day. I find it quite distracting."

Light had no idea what Ryuzaki meant, and thats what gave him butterflies.

Ryuzaki turned to face him. "We better get out of this rain."

Light nodded and they walked back inside.

Ryuzaki had Watari get them some towels. The two men sat on the steps of the third floor stairway. It was completely deserted except for them.

Light looked over at Ryuzaki. His usual messy hair as now flat and soaked. His towel over his head. He was staring off into space like he was doing on the roof.

Light looked over Ryuzaki's thin frame. His blue jeans were soaked along with his white long-sleeved shirt. Light could see through it, he could see Ryuzaki's chest. The fabric was sticking to his toned stomach.

Light swollowed and turned away.

Light wiped himself with his towel. He notcied that Ryuzaki had come to sit opposite him, a few steps down. He began to wipe Light's bare feet.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Light asked, his voice a few octaves higher then normal.

"Helping you. I can give you a foot massage too. I'm quite good you know." He answered.

Light let him massage his feet.

He was right, he was good. Light mostly enjoyed the fact that Ryuzaki's hands were gentley touching the undersides of his feet.

Light could see water still dripping from Ryuzaki's hair. He grabbed the towel and wiped it from Ryuzaki's forehead. Light then dropped his towel, leaving his fingers lingering.

"You're still soaked," he said to the dark haired man.

Ryuzaki looked up at Light. His big dark eyes looked so innocent. Why had he wanted to kill this man? Maybe, just maybe, he could be spared.

Light slid his fingers down Ryuzaki's chin. Gripping it gentley, Light pulled Ryuzaki's face up, while he leant forward to meet it. Light's breath was quick, he was nervous, as his lips softly touched Ryuzaki's.

Light kissed Ryuzaki with reluctancy, he didn't want to go to far.

Ryuzaki didn't seem to pull away, to rejected him. Light was filled with pure bliss. These few short seconds were he best of his life.

He had never had a crush before, though what he felt for Ryuzaki wasn't that of a crush. It was more a feeling of... admiration.

Light felt himself smile through their kiss.

Suddenly Ryuzaki pulled his mouth away from Light's sharply.

"WOAH. DO NOT WANT!" he cried leaping away from Light and onto his feet. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

Light stood up almost instantly after being rejected. He was flustered and upset about Ryuzaki's sudden outburst.

"D00D, I'M NOT GHEY!" Ryuzaki continued to rant, using capital letters and common internet spelling. "GAH, WHAT IS THIS? FUCKING FANSERVICE?!"

Ligh was mortified. He was certain Ryuzaki had felt the same way!

"I can explain..." Light began.

"EXPLAIN THEN! YOU ARE KIRA AND THAT'S WHY YOU WANT TO BUTTSECKZ ME! THINKING I WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he raged

Light was officially pissed now.

"Atleast I can get some!" he shouted at the dark haired man who had forced him to lose his calm.

"IMMATURE TWAT! THIS ISN'T ABOUT WHO CAN GET WHAT! ITS ABOUT CATCHING THAT FUCKING KIRA, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! ST00PID CHILD! HORMONES RUNNING FUCKING WILD!" Ryuzaki screamed at the young man infront of him.

"All right, all right, this was a mistake. I just thought you'd like to use that pee pee of yours before you become infertile!" Light argued, trying to hit one of Ryuzaki's fuses.  
"_**DO NOT**_ BRING MY VIRGINITY INTO THIS YAGAMI LIGHT! AND YOU DUMB FUCK! YOU AND MISA HAVEN'T DOWN ANYTHING ALONG THOSE LINES EITHER IF I AM CORRECT! WHICH I ALWAYS AM!"

"Obviously I haven't because I've been chained to YOU for two months!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE KIRA! YOUR INABILITY TO SCREW PROVES IT!"

"WTF that makes no sense!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE KIRA! AND THIS ISN'T SOME YAOI FANFIC! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

Light glared at the detective. His accusations, not making much sense, had been 100 percent true. How could he find time to fuck when he was so busy ridding the world of filth?

He looked Ryuzaki up and down. He should of never hesitated to kill the idiot. Light turned away, and stormed out of the room.

Over his shoulder, Ryuk was pissing himself laughing.

"Fucking Shinigami..." Light muttered under his breath.

Ryuzaki had already fled the scene, making his way down stairs to the kitchen, and was preparing himslef a large mug of steaming hot, sweeat sugary, coffee. He was hoping he would be able to wash his mouth out, without the aid of toothpaste.

Many miles away, hundreds of yaoi fangirls hearts broke after hearing the news of their favourite pairing's sudden and pernament spilt.

Somewhere in Australia, the writer of this fan fic laughed at the fan girls pain.

Somewhere in England, Near had just clicked out of the web window of the 'present' he had just ordered Mello over eBay.

And then Matsuda, the true hero of this story, shouted "PENIS!" very loudly over the Kira Investigation Head Quarters P.A system.

**TEH END.**


End file.
